Birds, Jealousy, and Sweatpants
by jazzybizzle
Summary: When Raven begins a habit of wearing articles of Robin's clothing, Beast Boy starts to get jealous and jumps to conclusions. But what's a girl to do to prove his assumptions otherwise? Oneshot! R&R(:


**Prompt: When Raven begins a habit of wearing articles of Robin's clothing, Beast Boy starts to get jealous and jumps to conclusions. But what's a girl to do to prove his assumptions otherwise?**

* * *

The first time he noticed, Beast Boy was munching away at his tofu dog. Everyone in the Tower was doing their own thing, nothing out of the ordinary. Cyborg was playing video games, Robin was in the kitchen, and Starfire was nearby, feeding Silkie.

So when the last Titan entered the Ops, Beast Boy looked up to smile and greet.

But then the smile soon vanished.

Hold up.

_Why_ in the _world_ was **_Raven_** walking around in a pair of ROBIN'S sweatpants? He could tell they belonged to Robin, not only because he automatically recognized it and they hung a bit loosely around Raven's hips, but he could _smell_ the Teen Wonder's scent on them. Raven? _Really?_ What would Starfire think?

Correction-_why_ are Starfire and Robin talking to Raven as if there was nothing out of the ordinary? Was Beast Boy the only one who saw the problem here?!

"Yo, BB! Why do you look like you're about to throw my table?"

Cyborg broke the changeling out of his seething reverie.

"Have you noticed Raven's new found sense of fashion?" Beast Boy asked with narrowed eyes.

Cyborg looked from the group of three, then back to his best friend. "Rave's been wearing Rob's clothes for the past three months. Where've _you_ been?"

"What? Since when are_ they_ a thing?"

"They're not a thing, grass stain. She just wears his clothes."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" He waved his arms dramatically.

"Neither does the fact that you eat fake meat."

.

Beast Boy refrained from confronting Raven about it because he wouldn't know what to say, and he most certainly didn't want to die today either. 'Sides, why should he care that his secret crush of the longest time was wearing another dude's clothes?

He sighed heavily.

"I'm seventeen _frickin_' years old! I can get any girl to wear my clothes!" he tried to convince himself. But his ears drooped instead. "'Xcept I don't want just any girl to wear 'em...I want my best girl friend to wear them."

How does _Robin_ do it? What makes him so _special?_ Other than, well, the leader title...the dashing good looks...the not-green-and-pointy appearance...

_I shouldn't be comparing myself to Robin_, he thought. _He's one of my best friends! I shouldn't be jealous. But I am. Dang_!

"C'mon, dude. You know you can talk to her about anything. Just go up to her and ask," he told himself. And with a nod, he was walking out of the Ops.

.

"Raven?" He knocked. "You in there?"

The door slid open, revealing, surprisingly, her entire body; at least she was wearing her own shirt, which was sleeveless and fitted her quite nicely...focus, man, focus!

"What?" Raven deadpanned.

"Can I come in? I kinda gotta ask you something...personal."

Purple eyes appraising him suspiciously, she was quiet for a while before she decided, and stepped aside to let him in. He stepped into her dark room, and she shut the door. Beast Boy gulped, then turned around to face the empath, who was waiting with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.

Hands coming together as if he was about to start praying, he carefully said, "Don't take this the wrong way when I ask, 'kay?"

Raven nodded slightly after a beat. "I'm listening."

He asked on a shaky exhale, "Why do you wear Robin's clothes?"

Much to his relief, she didn't automatically go for his throat. Instead, her weight shifted to her left foot, and she looked-embarrassed? Flushed? Guilty? Nervous? "Why not?"

"Well, not that I wanna be all in ya business, but I'm just curious," said the changeling. "Why just _Robin_'_s_ clothes?"

She merely shrugged. "They're comfortable."

"O-kaaaay..?"

"If Cyborg wore clothes, I wouldn't wear them regardless because they would swallow me."

Ears now turning pink as they lifted, he added artfully and hopefully, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Why don't you wear _my_ clothes?"

"...Are you serious?"

"Is there something _wrong_ with the way I dress, or somethin'?"

"Get out of my room. I'm not answering this."

"It's just a simple question!"

Her glare of death settled on him, and with a not-very-manly squeak, the changeling was gone before Raven could blink.

As soon as he was gone, she relaxed her stiff shoulders. She hadn't liked where their conversation had been heading, because she knew that whatever she said will make assumptions that she and Robin were...yeah. But that was far from the truth. Cyborg doesn't wear clothes, Starfire's clothes were too tight and girly, but Robin's were almost perfect; loosely fitting, nicely smelling, and he owned just about every cool color there was.

Beast Boy was the only other Titan left.

That was a good question. Why hasn't she worn any of his clothes yet?

The thought actually brought a faint blush to her cheeks. But she knew what she had to do. Knew what she _wanted_ to do. In order for Beast Boy to get off her back about this whole thing, because she knew he would keep egging her about it until she fessed up the truth.

"...You asked for it," she whispered to the empty space where he once stood, and then she teleported, disappearing in a black raven.

.

The next morning, Beast Boy was up early, walking into the Ops and clad in his dorky pajama pants and wife beater. He found Robin already there, fixing himself some coffee.

"Hey," Beast Boy yawned.

"Hey," Robin said back, handing Beast Boy a mug.

"Thanks." Beast Boy took a sip. "Hey, did you do the laundry yesterday?"

"No, it was Raven's turn," said Robin.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm missing...a shirt..."

"Well, if your room was a tad cleaner-"

The Ops doors opened again, and this time the object of Beast Boy's hidden affections walked through. His gaze went from a pair of navy sweatpants that belonged to Robin-shocker-but then his eyes narrowed on the graphic grey v-neck she was wearing. How it looked a bit big on her. Smelling his scent, mixing with hers now. Her long hair was in a lazy ponytail, and her feet were bare.

His mouth dropped.

_She...she..._

"Morning, Raven," said Robin, handing her a mug. "I got your tea ready for you."

"Thank you," said Raven, cupping the warm mug with both her hands. Fighting a smile, she innocently walked over and sat down-more closely then normal-in the stool next to Beast Boy. "Gar," she greeted as she took a sip.

"Yeah, uh, hey, Rae," said Beast Boy awkwardly, cheeks hot. He noticed the mischievous gaze that was exchanged between the two birds, both smiling at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking; the changeling wouldn't be surprised. They had that connection-thingy.

"I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me," said Robin as he began to depart. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Robin added with a grin, "Nice shirt, Raven."

"Thanks," Raven said back, smirk disappearing beneath the rim of her tea mug.

"U-Uh, R-Raven?" Beast Boy stammered.

Raven set her mug down, looking over at him.

"You're, uh, wearing my, uh-" he gestured lamely, his shaking finger awkwardly pointing in the direction of the skin of her chest. If he looked close enough, he could almost see the black strap of her-

"Oh this?" Raven pulled at the fabric. "I just found it lying around. Hope you don't mind, Gar. You _were_ the one suggesting I wear your clothes." And she lifted her beverage back up to her lips.

Beast Boy gulped. "Noted."

Oh yes. She was enjoying toying with him.

This was going to be fun.

"Sooo, you and Robin are...not..."

"No." She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. "Does the idea of me and Robin being together _bother_ you?"

"Psh, whaat? No way! Not at all...nope."

"You're the worst liar in the world, Gar." She rolled her eyes. Finishing her tea, she continued with, "And even if something_ was_ going on-which is not very likely-you'd be the first I would tell."

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really. And you won't have to worry about that. Robin and I may have a bond, but you're the one guy I trust the most. So stop acting more of an idiot than you usually do."

"Hey-!"

His voice caught in his throat at the brief feeling of her lips against his cheek. He was still in a daze when he faintly heard her say on her way out:

"I'm going to the bookstore in two hours. Come if you want."

You can bet on tofu that he went.


End file.
